Legend of Korra: The Two Avatars
by loveless-chan
Summary: Summary inside. Genres are Romance/Humor/Friendship/Drama. and for the flamers. Its like the buffy thing where she was dead for like a minute and that's why there's two chosen ones... geez, you guys are jerks :(
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
Korra has just arrived in Republic city. She hasn't met anyone or told anyone that she's the Avatar yet.  
She's mainly just wandering around with her polar bear-dog, Naga.

Kalri has been moving from village to village ever since a group of gangsters killed her mother when she was 12. Now she's 16 year old side-show attraction in Republic city.

They both don't know that both of them can bend all 4 of the elements.  
They both don't remember that they were best friends back in the southern water tribe, their home.

* * *

So, yeah, I know that the summary sucked but it's the best i could do, okay? and, yeah, I probably shouldn't be writing yet another FanFiction when I already have so many going at once, my latest one being a _'highschool of the dead' _and _'inuyasha'_ crossover. And im warning you now that my stories are really badly writen in my eyes and some just have bad plot lines but I try my hardest so please don't be too harsh, okay?  
Well, anyways, read and review! oh and "KALRI" is pronounced "K-AL-REE".  
Oh and if you flam this I _WILL_ block you.

* * *

"_Kalri! Breakfast!" Kalri's mother called to her from the kitchen._

"_Coming!" she called back._

_Kalri hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Her reason being: nightmares._

_She'd been having them for a week now but they didn't start bothering her until a few days ago. They made her feel like something very…well…bad was going to happen soon. Kalri was mostly worried that it would involve the people around her. Ayu- Her mother-, the villagers, even the animals and plants._

_She sat up in bed and rested her chin on her head, wishing her headache would disappear. _

"_Ugh. I hate you, sun." she mumbled to herself as she stared out the window at the ball of light in the sky. "Why do you have to be so bright right now?" _

_Kalri stood up and stumbled out to the kitchen. Her mother was standing in front of the fire place in the center of the house, frying something. It smelled like meat but it was probably some cheap imitation of it like always. _

_Her mother turned and saw her, smiled and said, "Oh hello honey! Good morning. Come and sit. Breakfast is almost-"_

_The wind blew in through the open window, putting out the already dimming flame._

"_Damn it! Tch, can you please fix this Kalri, honey." She asked her daughter._

"_Sure." Kalri said softly then snapped her fingers and the half burnt sticks went up in smoke again._

_Her mother smiled. "Thank you."_

"_welcome." She replied then sat down on one of the chairs in the room and dropped her head onto the table in front of her. It didn't nearly hurt as much as the pounding in her head, though._

"_Are you alright, hon?" _

"_Mhmm, I'm just peachy, mother." she said, her sarcastic reply muffled because her mouth was against the table top._

"_Don't use that tone with me, missy!" Ayu set the pan with the meat-like food on the table. "Now, eat."_

"_Not hungry." Kalri argued._

"_I don't care. You need to eat. You're too thin."_

"_No I'm not. Besides, guys like skinny girls." Kalri lifted her head and grinned weakly at her mother._

"_I suppose. But I don't want you to be play fighting with them if you want to be thin as a twig."_

"_Fine I'll eat then." Kalri said and dug into the food. Yep, it definitely wasn't real meat. Kalri groaned. Her mother was on a health trip and she couldn't stand the food that came with it._

_Ayu was smiling until a knock on the door made her get up and answer it._

"_Yes? What do you-" Ayu stopped speaking for moment which made Kalri look up from her vomit inducing breakfast? Three very mean looking muscle bound men stood at her door and they probably weren't looking for directions. "Who are you? What do you want?" her mothers' sounded frightened and angry all at once._

"_Someone told us that you'd be willing to pay off their debt for them." One of the meat heads said with a cocky grin plastered across his ugly mug. Kalri could feel a growl rise in her throat. She knew who'd told the gangsters that her mother would pay them and she swore she'd kick the guys ass when she was done with the guys at her door._

"_We said no such thing to anyone!" Ayu argued._

"_Well, anyhow we ain't got time to argue with you, lady. Hand over the money." A different guy from the group thrust out his hand, knocking over her mother. Ayu landed on the ground on her back, she hissed at the pain and cussed under her breath which was really rare for her._

_Kalri stood up so quickly that her chair fell over. "Hey, you big ape, watch it! She's not a punching bag!"_

"_Oh, little girls gotta mouth on her. How old are you, little girl?" the third guy asked her._

"_Twelve." She replied smugly._

"_We don't have time to play with you, unless you wanna get hurt really bad."_

_Another growl crept up Kalri's throat and escaped when the man laughed at her. His laughter stopped when a rock that was a bit bigger than the guys' head smacked him in the face. He fell to the ground the same way Ayu had but with more cussing._

"_You little brat!" the first guy yelled and rocks back at her. She dodged them as they hit the stone walls behind her._

"_Mother, stand up! Go to the corner! And don't move till I tell you to!" Kalri yelled._

_Ayu did as she was told and moved to a corner far away from the chaos. Flying rocks, sharp ice daggers, mini tornadoes and fire balls were all coming from Kalri while the man just threw mini boulders. She watched as her daughter fought the giant men and was winning._

_Until one man got the upper hand._

_He wrapped his big arm around Ayu's neck and started squeezing._

"_Kalri!" her mother yelled._

_The rock man had been knocked out, the loud ape was still knocked out and one of them was still up._

_Kalri turned to face her mothers' direction and what she saw was not pleasant._

_Her mother was in pain. _

_Her dream was coming true._

_All she could think was: I lost. We're guna die. I failed. Goodbye._

_But she wasn't going to give up just yet. She threw everything she had at the big guy without hurting her mother. He threw fire back at her and tried to use Ayu as a shield._

_A few minutes later Kalri lost. The big guy hit her with some blue lightning. One move Kalri hadn't perfected yet. She wasn't unconscious but she wasn't completely conscious either, after the lightning struck. And the last thing she heard was her mothers' screams of pain before she blacked out._

Kalri woke up in a pool of her own sweat. She felt gross but at least the nightmare was over. Every night. Every single night, she would dream of the morning that those assholes killed her mother and when she blacked out in the dream she woke up in reality. This life was a living hell for her but she promissed herself that her mother would look down on her and see that Kalri was doing just fine.

The sun was just starting to rise as Kalri looked around her appartment to check if anyone had snuck in. That day had also made her super paranoid when it came to being alone or in a room with one person other than herself. the stupid cars outside, driving down the street were honking they're horns, only added to the pounding in Kalri's head. But she still sat up in her bed with a smile, gazing out the window above the head of her bed.

Kalri looked around her room one more time. The tiny one person appartment was all just one big room. There was a bed, a radio, a couch with a coffee table in fornt of it and two windows, one at each end of the room. Kitchen was tucked into a corner of the small space and a little tiny bed side table was by the radio. On top of it was a picture of her mother, some candles, and her mothers' favorite necklace. The necklace that she'd gotten from Kalri's father who died a long time ago. It was a water tribe betrothal necklace. Kalri wore it every day so that she would have her mother with her everywhere she went.

"I hate you, sun," she mumbled, "why do you have to be so bright right now?"

She sat there for a minute to rest her eyes then got up and got dressed. Today was water trible style. Every day Kalri would wear something that had the colours of a different nation. Yesterday was Earth, today was Water, tomorrow would be Fire and the next day would be Air. Then she'd go back to the begining.

Kalri was a side-show attraction. She preformed tricks that used the elements and whatever nations colours she was wearing. Air tricks were her favorite because she felt so free. Kalri was naturaly light on her feet and had very fluid and graceful movement no matter what she was doing.

She decided on a light blue, one shoulder top that hung on her left shoulder and slanted down towards her right hip. Light brown leather strings were woven in and out of the fabric at the top and bottom hems of the top just like the top hem of her mini skirt that was the same main colour as her shirt. Dark blue shorts were underneath the skirt for when she did flips in her act. Each arm had a light brown arm cover that went from just below her elbows to her wrists. Her right forearm had a arm band on it. It's pattern was of simple trianges, the top row was lighter blue than her shirt and skirt and the bottom row was the dark blue of her shorts. Around her neck was a choker that was the same colour as the shorts. She painted her lips the same colour as the top row of triangles and then braided her long dark brown hair. After that she slipped on the mask she always wore when doing her act. It covered the top half of her face but left her lips completely visible.

Everywhere that there was skin showing on Kalri you could see scares. Some from her days of train but most were from 'that day'. Burns and cuts were the result of that big fight and all of them left scares. the most noticable one was under her right eye. A lot of them were on her stomach. Few were on her arms and shoulders. And one was always covered by a choker of some kind.

"I'm ready." She told her self as she smiled at her reflection in the window pane, then she turned, grabbed her keys and ran off to the park where she would begin her dusk till dawn routine.


	2. Side NoteATTENTION READERS!

I have decided to not continue this story until at least July of 2013.

So sorry for the 'inconvenience' to anyone who actually liked this story... (considering it got so many flames)

And just to those people who asked for explanations: I was going to put it in the second chapter but that just wasn't obvious to you guys, huh?  
I'm not some idiot who expects you to just _know _what's going on right away! GOG!

So with that being said... you gotta wait for a few more months.

Okay. I'm done.

Baibai~3

Love,** Loveless-chan**


End file.
